Galinda Meets Kristin
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: One shot Crack fic about Galinda Upland meeting Kristin Chenoweth. This is what happens when I wake up to Popular in the morning... Read and review please!


Galinda Upland Meets Kristin Chenoweth

**Random Crack one shot between the lovely Kristin Chenoweth (whom I adore!) and our very own Galinda Upland. Alternate Universe. Thanks to Haven14 who read this, and loved it.**

**Bubble**

Galinda Upland was walking along the busy streets of New York, her gaze on the bright colored signs and billboards.

"Elphie was right, New York is the best place on Earth," she mused staring at a sign that said WICKED on the front of a building. Galinda took a closer look at the sign, and peered at it seeing it's two main characters on the front.

"Is that-?" started Galinda when a very high-pitched voice much like her own answered her.

"The sign for Wicked. Yes sweetheart it is. Have you ever seen it before?" asked a small blonde woman who was looking at the sign as well. Galinda looked at her with bulging eyes. This woman looked exactly like her. She had a pretty shade of light blue eyes with blonde hair that shone. And she was tiny, like really tiny. She wore a pretty black skirt, and a white top while Galinda wore her white Shiz uniform. Both women were the same height in their heels.

"Wicked? No, I have not. Who are you?" asked Galinda.

The woman turned, and smiled a big Hollywood grin at her, "Kristin. Kristin Chenoweth. I was in this musical around 2003 as Glinda the Good Witch or Galinda. I just stopped by to say hi to everyone. I always forget how much I miss this…"

Galinda gaped at her, "Oh, yes… I think I remember Elphaba saying something about you to me when we got here. She said that me and you were like twins or something."

"Elphaba? Ha-ha, are you sure you haven't seen this musical? The other main character's name is Elphaba."

Galinda nodded, and smiled at her. Kristin looked at her with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" said Galinda with a little laugh, "Is my hair out of place?"

Kristin laughed at that, and shook her head, "No, it's just you remind me of my character. How weird. You know honey if you want I can get you tickets to tonight's show. I'll pull a few strings for ya, darling."

Galinda looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, "Really?" she squeaked, "I would love that!"

Kristin laced one arm through Galinda's and said, "Come on, follow me."

Then they both entered the Gershwin Theatre, and Kristin talked to one of the managers for a while, and then came out holding two tickets.

"One for you," she said excitedly passing one to Galinda, "And one for me," she said putting the other ticket in her pocketbook.

She smiled at Galinda, and Galinda returned the bright smile.

"So what do we do now?" asked Galinda looking around at all of the OzDust Boutiques and people that were gathered inside of the theatre.

"Well the show starts in about an hour or so, so we can look around, shop in the OzDust Boutique for a bit," suggested Kristin.

"Okay," said Galinda.

So they shopped at the OzDust, and Galinda got a Popular T-shirt, and a poster. Kristin didn't get anything, claiming she already had enough Wicked stuff to start up her own OzDust Boutique.

Then the show was about to start, and they made their way to their seats to watch.

As the show began Galinda couldn't help but think that something was very, very familiar about all of this…

After the show was done, Kristin looked over to Galinda and asked, "So did you like it?"

Galinda took a moment before answering, "I did. I loved it," and then she muttered, "I always knew that they didn't die…."

Then they got out of their seats and met outside of the Gershwin.

"Thank you so much for the tickets Kristin. I really appreciated it, and I loved the show," gushed Galinda hugging the tiny blonde.

"It was no problem, dearie. I'm so glad you liked it. You take care now!" said Kristin as she waved Galinda goodbye.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot what your name was, honey!" called out Kristin trying to remember if she had even asked the strange girl her name.

Galinda turned around, and yelled, "Galinda Upland of The Upper-Uplands!"

Kristin's smile faltered, and she rubbed her head as the girl disappeared from sight, trying to make sense of it all.

Kristin Chenoweth's alarm clock went off to the song of Popular, and she jumped up with a start. She had had another stage dream with Galinda, and this one had felt more real than any of the other ones.

As she tried to flatten her hair with her hand, she said to herself, "I have to stop singing Wicked songs before I go to bed…"

THE END


End file.
